The present invention is directed to improvements over my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,285,516, 4,530,498, and 4,700,947 entitled "AMUSEMENT AND/OR EXERCISING DEVICE." The present invention improves the devices disclosed in the earlier patents in a number of areas including ease of manufacturing, providing for ease of learning to use the device, etc.